Various types of connectors are used as a means for mutually connecting electrical and electronic circuits. Among these are waterproof connectors used to prevent water from entering an electrical connection.
FIG. 7 is a cross-sectional view showing one example of a conventional waterproof connector.
The prior waterproof connector 10 consists of a female housing 20 and male housing 30, which is inserted from the aperture in female housing 20. Contact 22, which is electrically connected to lead 1 inside female housing 20, is locked by lance 23, and pin-shaped tip 22a extends inside aperture 21. Meanwhile, female contact 32, which is electrically connected to lead 2 inside male housing 30, is locked by lance 33 and inserted. Male housing 30 is also equipped with latch arm 34. When engaged, latch arm 34 is locked with lock unit 25 on female housing 20, and this prevents the engagement from coming apart accidentally.
In this case, when engagement occurs by inserting male housing 30 into aperture 21 in the female housing, tip 22a is inserted into female contact 32, thus mutually and electrically connecting lead 1 and lead 2.
In this case, seal member 24 is provided inside aperture 21, and this prevents water from entering the electrical connection unit of both housing 20 and 30. Entry of water is also prevented by seal member 26 at the rear end (relative to the engagement direction) of female housing 20, and by seal member 36 at the rear end (relative to the engagement direction) of male housing 30.
If seal member 24's adhering surface is damaged when male housing 30 is engaged, adhesion may deteriorate and water may enter, so male housing 30 is equipped with hood 37 in order to protect this surface.
In the known conventional waterproof connector 10 described above, connectors 22 and 32 are each locked only by lances 23 and 33; it is preferable that they be double-locked by providing two locking units to keep connectors 22 and 32 from coming out. Instead of a double lock, the waterproof connector 10 is provided with lance securing members 28 and 38 to secure lances 23 and 33, but essentially this is not double locking, and it is preferable to improve the reliability of preventing contacts 22 and 32 from coming out.
Also, latch arm 34 is structured so that it is positioned outside the outer wall of female housing 20 when engaged, and hood 37 needs to be positioned even farther outside relative to the position of seal member 24 shown in FIG. 7; hence waterproof connector 10 becomes bulky overall.
In light of the above, the present invention has the object of presenting a waterproof connector which at least doublelocks the male housing and which is miniaturized by providing a latch arm inserted into an aperture in the female housing.